Pluto
Pluto is the farthest planet is the solar system, Pluto is dark, cold and hard! And that’s exactly what you could say about her music, too. Yes, when she’s not flashing you a dirty look or scaring off your little brother, Pluto is making your ears bleed with her hard-core death metal rock!!! But don’t let her stone cold attitude fool you. Beneath her rock hard exterior lies a heart of a gold, and a true blue friend who’s always ready to stick up for her gal pals---with brute force!! Blog posts that have the topic of this character Dwarf Planets THIS!!!! I guess nobody likes a rebel. They liked me back when they discovered me back in 1930. Even back then, despite the fact that I’m over 4.2 billion (you heard me, BILLION!!!) km from the Earth, they could tell how cool I was (-375 degrees) and could so totally dig my hard rock (I’m made of ice and rock, baby!) that they dubbed me Planet X! But when 11-year-old Venetia Burney suggested they call me Pluto, after the mythological Roman God of the Underworld, no one could deny it was perfect. And thus I was dubbed the 9th planet of the Solar System . But in 2006 a group of so-called "experts" from the International Astronomical Union stripped me of my full-fledged planet status and decided that I, Pluto, the Planetary Punker, the Queen of Cold, the galaxy gal who put the “Rock” in Rockstar --- should be deemed a dwarf planet. And why? They don’t like my estimated size (less than a fifth that of Earth) or where I come from (the Kuiper Belt), or my irregular, oval-shaped orbit. They couldn’t handle that I’m different, that I refuse to conform to their rules about what makes a planet, that I’m a rebel. But guess what? This is who I am. I know it. I embrace it. And I ain’t changing for nobody. No matter what a group of “international scientist” say, I ROCK—period! So label me what you will. Planet or dwarf planet, I don’t care. I’ll just keep rockin’ to the beat of my own electric guitar, and be cool with just exactly who I am.. Rockin’ Out! - Pluto Pluto Loses Planet Status!!! "Leading astronomers declared Thursday that Pluto is no longer a planet under historic new guidelines that downsize the solar system from nine planets to eight." Don't worry, after she's done with her tantrum I'm sure she'll figure out a way to use this to her advantage.... Pluto gets a Number, UB313 gets a Name Prepare for the greatest tantrum the universe has ever known!!! Pluto has just been re-named "asteroid number 134340." Strangely, though Pluto was demoted to a number, fellow dwarf planet UB313 has been officially named "Eris" after the goddess of discord and strife. In other words, CHAOS!!! This should lead to interesting things...... I'll I gotta say is the International Astronomical Union better watch their backs. Pluto Missing It's been a week and a half since we received news of Pluto's demotion to Dwarf Planet. Apparently, Pluto had a heated discussion with Uranus over the decision and hasn't been seen since. The Moon believes she has locked herself in her room and is refusing to speak to anyone. When asked what evidence she has to support this statement, The Moon offered up "Well, that's what I'd do." Further inquiries were made to Uranus over the argument they had before Pluto's disappearance. "All I'm saying," she said, "is that I read the report and I understand why the scientists came to their conclusion. They are scientists, after all. Don't get me wrong, I like Pluto a lot. She's.... very 'interesting.' But I don 't know what she's so upset about. I mean, Milky Way, The Moon and The Sun aren't planets either, and you don't see them getting all uppity about it." The last to see Pluto before her disappearance was Mars, who relayed her experience to us. "I heard a little of what she was saying to herself and I think she said-- and this may not be an exact quote-- but, she said 'Those &*%!* scientists can %$#@!! If they think they can *&%@# change my %$#* status, they got another &*%%# thing coming! I never wanted to be a &*%@# planet anyway, planets are &*%%#. Who needs those $%##@s anyway!'" Mars continues, "and then I think she said ' #@@*' and '&&*%@' and '##$% **&% &##@@, **@#%$$!!!!' But really I can't be sure." Gallery New Pluto by fyre flye.jpg Pluto02.jpg Pluto03.jpg Pluto04.jpg Pluto05.jpg Pluto FB Banner by fyre flye.jpg|Facebook banner Pluto s reaction by fyre flye.jpg Pluto desktop.jpg|Wallpaper Category:Characters & Stuuf Category:Pluto Category:Galaxy Girls Category:Characters Category:Lauren Faust